User talk:Linkmadara
Archive: 01 ---- Rath When you edited the front page, you forgot to put Rath there.--Benisawesome 20:34, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh I just thought that since the page said that you were the last editor that you did that. Sorry.--Benisawesome 21:17, May 28, 2010 (UTC) By the way, do you know who did that so I can tell them about Rath?--Benisawesome 21:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok ill tell them--Benisawesome 21:29, May 28, 2010 (UTC) big chills offspring i dont think the Big Chill's Offspring page is a little how you say inappropriate for the younger viewers (7 and lower) because i really sont think they need to learn the words like reproduce and asexualy!! so can you use different words like make babies, please!! Gleefan13 23:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 Thanks Thx for helping me for editing my pages and changes my grammartical mistake most of the time. u are ya a girl or a boy?123host 05:31, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Re Re: Hey What about "on what"? I 4got what i left u a message about--Kevinlevin13 22:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) changes Hey just a question... I have just edited a few pages of aliens (not a big thing just the italian and, a few, brazilian names) but since I've did that before makeng an account is it possible to put the changes in my new account??? Negative93 23:01, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I want to report someone I was on my homepage and i saw and article that had been edited but the person who wrote it wrote something very innappropriate about the highbreed and my mother you should read it. I wont post it here because it was very rude. It was by an unregistered contributer so i think they weren't logged in cuz they didn't want to be found out. please do something about it.--Kevinlevin13 23:57, May 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:I want to report someone Highbreed. Its not there anymore but i can still see it on that thing that shows the articles that were recently changed.--Kevinlevin13 01:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) And another thing Why does it say on the stale articles thing that it was last modified, for example, on Feb 13, 2009 when i just modified it today?--Kevinlevin13 01:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Administrators Hey dude. I think you should get some admins for the wiki. I mean sometimes users do vandals and admins need to block those people. What do ya think? Reply on my talk page. Thanks,Mr Rath 22:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hire Will you be hiring other admins? From,Mr Rath 23:32, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ??? ok how do u know so much about the wiki? how old are you??? and what grade are you in??? Gleefan13 23:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 Guess What I did I just revised the episode inside man and it looks super cool now. I got the plot line exactly right and you should read it. Its so fly. By the way are a u reall y a very fat dude or are you skinny? How old are u what grade are you in? are you a boy or girl?--Kevinlevin13 14:29, June 2, 2010 (UTC) pages Lots of unregistered people are make new pages which are not anything to tell about Ben 10 wiki.Prime-man208 20:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC)Prime-man208 pages Lots of unregistered people are make new pages which are not anything to tell about Ben 10 wiki.Prime-man208 20:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC)Prime-man208 swearing on the kevins mutations page is using a word the word crap and i find that it has nothing to do with ben10. who ever swears all the time is a person who tries to be cool all the time. Gleefan13 20:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 Category I think you should add a new category that says "Top Editors" with a list of your favorite editors. Mr Rath 22:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Vandalizm I found a vandal page. It's called "Red Omnitrix". Please delete it as soon as possible. Mr Rath 22:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I have an idea Linkdarside instead of deleting kilariviq's ultimates could you make a page for them to go on because I think they're cool --Kevineee Hey Did you deleted my Ultimate Jetray article? Hey Did you deleted my Ultimate Jetray article? DNA lab i want to ask why this wikia doesn't have anything on the dna Lab?Ashendant 00:57, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate Jetray Please do not delete it anymore. It's on again. PLS this is my first article and i want to keep it. I have a question why do you have "greymatter's code"???? Could you tell me??? the artist make them for bandai, but bandai never released them ,so he released them--Linkdarkside 12:16, June 4, 2010 (UTC) hEY STOP DELETING MY ARTICLE!!! hEY STOP DELETING MY ARTICLE!!! stop delteing everyboby achcle my name is liam and stop do it now tell me who are you linkdarkside stop it now Ludoan or Lewodan are the really spelled as Lewodan?--Linkdarkside 13:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I saw the episode and they pronounced it Loo-oh -dan (but the people on this website spelled it Lu-doo-an) so i turned my captions on and it turned out to be spelled Lewodan--Kevinlevin13 13:19, June 4, 2010 (UTC) well i guess i change it--Linkdarkside 13:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok then--Kevinlevin13 13:22, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Whats up, Dawg? I have a new poll on my blog. You should check it out--Kevinlevin13 15:43, June 4, 2010 (UTC) My Wiki Hey it's me Mr Rath. I'm on my other account. I made a wiki called TKO wiki. I wanted to know if you could help me edit there. You could become a admin if you make enough edits. Please, I need someone to help me run it. Just look up "Cartoon Network TKO Wiki" on google and it will show you it. Leave a message on my talk page if you wanna. --Robot Man 21:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Andy dave Andy dave is doing the same things as Bojanrex, Question men, Anwer men, Secret men, also known as the blocked users, 99.50.199.44 too. --ChuckieCheese 2:35, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Right, that Anwer Man, Question Man and so on (probably) is skipping into the next IP Address and make a new account! --Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 04:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I have a question Where do you find that "DNA lab picture"???? Could you tell me??? I figured something out About the episode fused, Well have you heard of an electric fuse the next episode must have Ra'ad since he controls electricity Andreas' Fault I know this is random, but I think that Andreas' Fault was very sad at the end :( .Benisawesome 13:12, June 5, 2010 (UTC) unregistered people Why do unregistered people make pages that are not telling about this wiki.Prime-man208 20:19, June 5, 2010 (UTC)Prime-man208 Pictures Hey linkdarkside. Do you know where i can find a picture of Magister Prior Gilhil on this website? He doesnt seem to have a page. It might just look like he doesnt since right now im on my itouch. If he does have a page though, can you leave me a message so i know? Thanks,----Benisawesome 02:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I also need one of Squire from the Forever Knights. If there are any pics of him, please leave me a message.--Benisawesome 12:53, June 6, 2010 (UTC) And one of the baseball team, the Squires. I'm very sorry for the bother, though. If you cannot help, its okay. Just leave me a message saying that--Benisawesome 13:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thank you very much.--Benisawesome 13:20, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate images Someone has been uploading smaller duplicates of already uploaded pictures in this wiki. --ChuckieCheese 10:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) help im trying to put in 2 videos on my user page but its putting it on the "my home" page, can you tell me what to do.--Gleefan13 16:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 re: help i just need to figure out how to get the video on my user pageGleefan13 17:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 pages Every time I go to this wiki I see a new page that has no information about Ben 10. Can you delete them please.Prime-man208 12:03, June 8, 2010 (UTC)Prime-man208 rude someone wrote on my page saying this: "linkdarkside is a idoit and silly and Mr Rath you tell linkdarkside i watch every single ben 10 episodes and ben 10 ailen force and ben 10 uitimate alien." i have no clue who wrote it so if i were u i'd do some investigating. if u want to be sure just look on User talk: Gleefan13 Gleefan13 14:59, June 8, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 A problem I have a problem. When I click on the Ben 10 Planet logo to go to the homepage, the top of the screen (where you click to log in) says that I'm not logged in. When I click somewhere else, like, say, Ben's page, it says that I am. Does that happen to everybody, or am I the only user with that problem? Is this a bad problem? Please respond,--Benisawesome 21:05, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Reuploads Harrypotter1-8 has been uploading duplicates of the pictures here and didn't Renzo493 uploaded the large swampfire picture in the swampfire page. --ChuckieCheese 10:05, June 9, 2010 (UTC) HEY YOU THERE Remember the commercial about Ben 10: Alien Swarm coming out on Blu-ray and dvd? Well it said that if you have Blu-ray, there was a never before seen episode on the dvd, but not on the regular dvd player. Do you happen to know what that episode was because it was never before seen and they ,most likely didn't show it on television?--Kevinlevin13 15:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC) INKURSION IS WRONG "Incursion" is spelled with a 'c' not a 'k' just to let you know. you should change the name of the article called 'inkursion' becausen its supposed to be 'incursion' with a 'c'--Kevinlevin13 19:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) blog i have 2 new blogs16:00, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13Gleefan13 Inkursion yes i'm very sure --Kevinlevin13 19:57, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Please can u get the word out that i have some new blogs(u dont have to just let me know)Gleefan13 00:38, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Anodite97 Help Hi. Could you tell me how to upload a video. Also I want some excellent pics of Benlie and Gwevin. Intelligentgirl13 gwens page gwens page is BLANK theres nothing there at allGleefan13 15:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 spells someone mess up th spells pageGleefan13 13:11, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 Ampfibian I was looking at my captions when the new ben 10 episode came on, and ampfibian is spelled like this: AmpFibian. I'm seriously not kidding. --Kevinlevin13 21:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Alien pics From what site are you getting the pictures of alien/s that are shown after an episode ? (example: you uploaded Amfibian picture from "Fused" or Armodrillo from "Andreas' Fault") ---Number-Guy 11:56, June 13, 2010 (UTC) pics when i tru to insert images on some pages it dosent even insert themGleefan13 19:18, June 15, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 HELP!!!! please!! >=( I am very upset. What happened to the old ben 10 wiki. Now it looks like an old fashioned computer wrote all these articles and it looks very stupid now. I cant even understand the editing part anymore. --Kevinlevin13 21:09, June 15, 2010 (UTC) The Best Wiki Contest Hi, linkdarkside. I just wanted to tell you that I suggested The Ben 10 Wiki for the Best Wiki Contest. I really want us to win because this is after all the best wiki!--Benisawesome 21:11, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Wait why didnt you answer me u usually do?--Benisawesome 19:45, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Vandalizm I saw a vandalizm page called Yeti. It was made by someone who wasn't logged in. Mr Rath 11:57, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thatnks for leaving your opinion. -- Intelligentgirl13 my problem to linkdarkside Can you Quit removing info about Armordrillo apperring in Hero Time, i'm telling the freaken truth here! He will Appear in Hero Time you idiot. On Cartoonnetwork.com's Fusion Fall there is a Code for a Armordrillo Helmet which tells us he will appear in Hero Time. You have a Choice ,You can put up info of this, or i keep putting mesagees to other people telling them that you keep removing info of a important event that i herd fron Ben 10 toys.net,so stop now or else! This is a letter from Terraspin. wo there that user terrispin is a little angry with u. ok now back me, I LEFT U A MEASSAGE THAT U DIDNT RESPOND 2 SO LET ME ASK U AGAIN can u7 help me because when ever i try 2 insert a image it says it has but when i save i didnt insert the image at all so COULD U HELP ME PLEASE????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank u for this timeGleefan13 14:36, June 19, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 Help Do you have any information on the 10th episode of ben 10 ultimate alien I keep looking everywhere but I cant find anything about it, is it coming out next week at all. --Kevineee Okay thats a dissapointment I was looking forward to the next episode, I wonder how long the break is. --Kevineee appoplexian Were you the person who deleted my Appoplexian pic? Just wanted to know. I dont know why it needed to be deleted, its perfectly good.--Benisawesome 20:31, June 21, 2010 (UTC) help i tested some thing on two computer it wouldnt let me and picture on my page and on the other computer it worked can i get some help to see what's the proplemBenhero3000 15:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mot Snikrep Nope, it was definitely his name. It was the show's homage to Thomas Perkins. Xaxon 13:11, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and Doubt Thanks for commenting on my blog. Can only admins delete pages? --Intelligentgirl13 Thanks for the help, by the way. How do you become an admin? A particular amount of edits??? --Intelligentgirl13 Check this out I have made a new blog. Check it out and write yur comments. --Intelligentgirl13 (Talk) Headlines Hi. I just wanted to know, how do you put a headline on a page? For example: Trivia, Plot, or Abilities. Please answer.--Benisawesome 15:13, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok thank you.--Benisawesome 15:19, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Some unregistered contributer keeps saying that Water Hazard is a crustmanian from the planet crustmanu, its not true and Im a bit tired from having to fix it every time can you do something like block it from unregistered contributors or something like that please. Gallery Hi. I was just wondering, how do I upload pictures from my computer into a gallery? It only seems to allow you to upload already uploaded pictures. --Benisawesome 18:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC)